Seduction Vs Sentiment
by Dreams and Mind Riots
Summary: Castiel confronts Dean about their feelings. Though his body is screaming seduce him, his mind tells him Dean's ego needs a different approach. This results in the sweetest ride of their lives...and things get a bit sticky in the Impala.


**Seduction vs Sentiment**

_Castiel confronts Dean about their feelings._

_Though his body is screaming seduce him, his mind tells him Deans ego need a different approach. _

_This results in the sweetest ride of of their lives. Things get a bit sticky in the Impala._

Sam and Dean are preparing to be away from the bunker for a few days. They plan to investigate a case in Indiana. Two separate events they believe could be related. Dean goes over the Impala to make sure it's road ready. "Son of a bitch" Dean says as he slams down the hood of the car. "Whats up?" Sam asks. Dean leans on the hood shaking his head. "Damn squirrel chewed through half the wiring. I'm going to be all day fixing this" Dean says.

"You know Dean, I have a college buddy who lives in the area now. I can go on ahead and get a jump on it." "That's if you don't mind driving alone?" Sam asks. Dean begins rummaging through his toolbox. "Not if you don't Sam" Dean reassures him. Sam sets out ahead of Dean to get a lead on the case.

It was late afternoon and Dean had been driving since the night before. Feeling tired but restless, he finally sees signs for his destination. Keeping his eyes open for a motel, he spots a convenience store. A bar would be nice, but his mood hasn't improved much since yesterday. Ending up drunk and getting his rocks off with some girl he didn't know, felt like more trouble than it was worth. Just the idea of making conversation annoyed him. He's resigned to spending the evening alone, again! He pulls up to the store to get a six pack and something to eat. "Wheres the nearest motel?", he asks the girl at the counter. "Ah , about fifteen miles north on the left, "_The Green View_" she responds. "Thanks." Dean stretches his legs with a trip to the woods to take a leak. Relieved it's not far until he can rest, he returns to the road.

Just as he gets back up to speed on his route, he is surprised by the warmth of a familiar voice."Hello Dean" Cas says quietly. "Cas!", Dean answers, in a startled voice. Even though Dean was happy to see him, he couldn't help wonder what kind of trouble was behind the visit.

"Aren't you happy to see me Dean?"

"Its been a long day Cas, what?"

"How are you?" Cas asks, "not planning your usual night on the town?"

"I'm fine, Dean says, sounding irritated. Then realizes he's being a bit short with Cas.

"Fine, I'm fine Cas, How are you?"

"Well, I do have a problem" Cas states, in a softer than usual tone.

Aw man, here it comes. Dean sighs, wondering what the trouble is.

"I can't stop thinking about you Dean" Cas says, his voice strained.

Ummm! This is all Dean manages to get out before Cas explains. "I expected so much from you. I know being human isn't easy. I learned a lot Dean. I want to do something meaningful and nice. I want to do it for you."

Dean, not fond of this sort of discussion, attempts to lighten the topic. "What are you talking about Cas? You gonna zap me to a Four star for some R&amp;R?" Dean laughs, but gets no reaction.

Cas continues "I've watched you for some time now, I know the things you enjoy. The things you well, haven't been indulging in. Why is that Dean?"

"Cas, this is weird, What are you getting at here?" Dean asks in a rough voice.

"Do you think about me Dean, about us?"

Dean gets a nervous twinge in his stomach. "We're good Cas, you don't owe me anything"

Castiels voice deepens, "are you sure?, I know everything you like Dean-everything!"

Deans head goes into a spin. He sits up straight in his seat while trying to refrain from eye contact. The urge is too great, and their eyes meet. Dean is swept be the intense stare Cas is giving him. His mind disappears into lustful thoughts of them , flooded my memories of all they endured. He fights to collect himself as his vision welcomes back the road. Dean again turns to Cas not knowing how to respond. Castiel does not wait. "You think about it Dean" he says, and he was gone.

The lingering scent of him filled the air. All of Deans senses are the heightened. The sound of the engine grows louder as it hums through his seat. The all too present throb in his pants is impossible to ignore. He rolls the window down as he breaks into a sweat. The air caresses his face and he composes himself again. He barely notices the sign up ahead "_The Green View Inn_."

Dean retrieves his room key and gets his bag of meager travel belongings and beer from the car. He cracks a beer when he enters the room and unzips his duffel back. Dean lifts out his fathers' journal in attempt to ground himself. "He wants you to be happy Dean," Cas whispers trying not to jar him. Dean follows the voice from across the room. There in the diminishing light of the window, stood Castiel. As he looked up from the floor, the light hit his liquid blue eyes. Dean was stunned! He never looked so beautiful

"Dean, did you think about what I said?" Castiel asks. Dean fumbles to set down the things in his hands and spills his beer. Cas lets out a slight laugh, I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable."

Castiel slowly walks toward him, stopping well beyond Dean's personal space limit. Dean, always outspoken on this issue, can't bring himself to say a word. Cas feels his quick shallow breath on his face. "Cas, are you hot?, Its hot in here." Cas sheds his coat. "Yes" he says softly as he leans closer. With those eyes searing into him, Dean's heart begins to race. He swallows hard and parts his lips in attempt to say something. With a broken voice, he asks "Cas what do you think is going to happen here?"

"Nothing you haven't thought about Dean."

Dean could smell that sweet scent Cas always left behind. He finally recognized the scent was tea berry. He use to pick the leaves and chew them as a kid. Castiel presses his hard body against Deans. He gently rests his hand on the back of his neck and speaks into Dean's mouth. His words are separated by slow breaths "I have this ache for you Dean" He slides his warm tongue between Deans lips. "I've tried to ignore it, I can't do it anymore." Cas tasted as sweet as he smelled. Dean could feel the heat of his flesh through his clothes. Having him so close and tasting him sends a hot wave down his body that settles in his core like a volcano. "Holy fuck Cas!, yes I think about you okay! I can't sleep, when I do, I dream about you! I wake up and I"... Cas finishes " You can't breath?" "Yes", Dean admits.

Castiel steps back even though this is exactly what he wanted to hear. As familiar as he is with Dean, this kind of interaction is foreign to him. He wonders if his own desires have been pushed on Dean too quickly. Knowing how Dean likes to feel in control, he backs off. Dean,embarrassed by admitting these emotions, becomes defensive.

"Did I say something wrong?, he asks, giving Cas a shove to his shoulder.

"I would like to go on a date, Cas blurts out.

"A date?" Dean says sarcastically.

"Yes, a proper date" Cas replies.

"You just had your tongue in my mouth. Now you wanna what, Go dancing, what do you know about being proper?"

"I don't dance properly" Cas says, in his serious tone.

Christ, Cas, what do you want to do?" Dean asks, as he throws his hands in the air. He quickly mellows as he recalls that the only date Cas ever had, was a complete disaster.

Castiel takes a seat at the table, and fingers through the pamphlets left there for guests.

"How about this? I've never been to one" Cas says.

Dean pulls the flier from his hand. It reads "_Annual Autumn Fair_"

"You want to go to a carnival?" asks Dean.

"Yes", Cas responds, with a childlike grin. "Very much so"

Deans' tone lightens. "I haven't been to one of those since me and Sammy were small. My father took us to one two years in a row. I think that's the only fun thing he did with us more than once. "I'm sorry Dean, we don't have to" says Cas regretfully.

"No, I want to go. Lets go." Dean gestures to Castiel's coat. " You can't wear that though, here take one of mine" Dean tosses a flannel over to Cas. "It's warm now, but it will get cool later on, this should be fine." He gives Cas a wink. Castiel smiles, smelling the shirt as he puts it on. He hasn't seen Dean look happy in a long time.

Dean darts around finding his keys. "Let me give Sam a call and let him know where I'm staying, then I'll hit the front desk for better directions to this thing.

Its just a short ride across town to the fair. The two are quiet, but cant help swap admiring stares and half cracked smiles on the way. Dean doesn't fully feel comfortable calling this a date, still, he's pleased to be making Cas so happy. They turn down a long dirt road lined with trees, the lights from the carnival rides filtering through them. Dean parks far outside the gate in a grassy field. "There is no way I'm getting hung up in a hillbilly traffic jam afterward! Come on, we can walk from here"

When they reach the entrance, Dean pulls out his wallet. Cas looks down patting his sides remembering his money is in his coat back at the room. "It's alright, I got it Cas. Two tickets please." He gathers the paper stubs from the attendant and hands one to Castiel.

"We can be dutch when I get my coat" says Cas.

"Whats that?" Dean asks.

"I will pay my share when we get back"

Dean laughs, "Its go dutch, I told you this when you...never mind. Lets get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Inside, Dean stops and rubs his stomach. He inhales deeply through his nose.

"Smell that?, That's heaven."

"Whats heaven Dean?" asks Castiel

"Friggin fair food, that's what."

"Heaven doesn't smell anything like this" Cas exclaimed.

"Well, it would in my heaven, and its an expression Cas"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Boy Metatron left some shit out when he filled your head buddy"

Castiel just looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "What shall we eat then?"

Dean points to a vendor further down the midway. "You get us some of those fries, those are the good ones. I'll order us a couple of burgers. Here take some money."

While Cas is walking to the fry stand, he is sidetracked by the lure of an unfamiliar scent. He stops to watch a young girl take a paper cone and circle it around a drum. He's mesmerized as the fibers of pink confection collect, building a fluffy treat. His mind snaps back when he feels a nudge at his shoulder.

"What are you doing, did you get the fries?"

Castiel returns to his wonder. "What is that Dean?"

"That's cotton candy, you've never tried it?"

Cas smiles from ear to ear. "It's beautiful, I want some!"

Dean pulls at his arm. "you can have some later, now lets get the fries to go with these burgers."

Their bellies full, Dean claps his hands together in excitement. "Lets hit some rides!"

Castiel is already steps ahead of him. Dean jogs to catch up. "I want to go on this one" Cas says and points to the carousel.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean smirks.

"No" Cas says bluntly.

"Okay, but we're upgrading from here, you baby"

They step up to the platform just as the end of the line is boarding. Dean hops on eager to get this over with. A voice blares over the speaker. "Everyone must be seated and secure before the ride starts." Dean turns around to find Cas. Children are scrambling past him to get the horse they want. Cas gets nervous over the announcement and swiftly hops on back with Dean. Dean pans around and sees the ride is filled.

"Cas, we have got to look frickin ridiculous right now"

"I didn't know what to do- the voice said"... A sudden jolt, and they were off. Castiel grips Dean around the waist, trying not to fall off the back.

"You never rode a horse before?, Christ, Cas, It's not even real"

"I know Dean, It's a unicorn"

Dean couldn't help himself. He burst into the kind of laughter that hurts. Castiel is laughing too and filled with a joy he's never felt before. Children were smiling around him. He had the warmth of the one he loved against him. He was having a good human moment.

Dean, settling from his hysterics, again becomes lost in his senses. The speed of the ride creates a slight blur as they go round and shift up and down on the pole. The words of the song coming through the speaker floods his ears.

"_If You're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting. Time after time_."

Castiel is leaning on him closely. He is tickled by the breath of angels' laughter on the back of his neck. He finds himself tightly gripping the hands wrapped around him.

When they get off the ride, Castiel decides he doesn't wish to go on anymore.

"I don't see how it can get better than that Dean"

"Okay, this thing is winding down anyway. Lets head back through. We can stay for the fireworks. You've seen fireworks haven't you?"

"Not from down here" Cas says, like its no big deal.

They take a last stroll through the midway. The usual sights and sounds present.

"_**Step right up gentlemen! One turn for two dollars, three try's for Five. Knock the bottles over, pick your prize**_!"

"Well this can't be hard" Dean says as he drops a ten spot on the counter. He takes his change and motions to the carney to give him three. One...two...three, Dean fails to knock them over. "What the hell. This thing is rigged" Dean grumbles. "Can we just get the cotton candy now" Cas says, making sure Dean hasn't forgotten."No, I can do this!" Dean throws another set with the determination of a hunt. The bottles stand. Cas bothered by Deans frustration, says "Go ahead Dean, try again. I know you can do it." Dean winds up while Cas gives a slight motion of his hand. The bottles go over. The look on the carneys face is priceless. Cas smugly says to him "we'll take the unicorn." Dean pretends not to know what just happened. "You're welcome Cas, now lets get you that cotton candy"

Walking back to the car, Cas plunges face first into his treat. Dean watches him get all wide-eyed with amazement. "Dean, it melts" Cas says excitedly.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat Cas, I'm glad you like it."

The cool September night has chilled them a bit and the comfort of the car is welcoming. Dean rubs his hands together to warm them as he switches on the radio. "Lets catch some tunes while we wait for the fireworks" Dean says. He flicks through the stations with disapproval. "Man, we are in the middle of nowhere. The reception out here sucks." He stumbles on "Jack and Diane" and leaves it. Cas has been awfully quiet since they got back. Dean is pleased to see him still enjoying his cotton candy. "You really like that, huh, Cas?"

Castiel realizes that he hasn't been sharing. "I'm sorry Dean, would you like some?" he asks.

"No, I'm all set Cas, you have it"

"Dean, its so good, here have some." Cas pulls off a strip holding it up to Deans face, and offers again. "It's so good, it melts on your tongue"

"I don't want any Cas, you eat it!"

Cas pushes the sugared fluff into Deans mouth. "Jesus Cas, you're all sticky" Dean mumbles.

Cas licks his fingers looking for a place to set it down. Choosing the space on the seat between them was not the best idea. "You're getting it all over the car" Dean shouts, as he picks it up and tosses it out the window. Dammit Cas, now I'm all sticky."

Cas looking like a scolded puppy, apologizes."I'm sorry Dean, let me help" Cas takes Deans hand and begins to lick the sweet mess off each finger. His eyes filled with deep intent.

Dean, overcome by the sensation, watches his beautiful mouth slide over his fingers. Finally, he gasps "God damn Cas, that feels good! I'm sorry I yelled at you , I'm just tired, that's all."

Cas puts his finger to Deans lips to shush him."Its alright Dean"

Dean opens his mouth to invite the angels beautiful fingers in. He cant remember the last time he was this turned on, if ever.

The feeling of his fingers in Deans mouth has Castiel quickly revisited by the ache he confessed to Dean earlier. This was really happening. What he's been waiting for! He can't resist the urge this time and sinks into Deans lips with his own as the sky lights up, crackling in the distance.

Dean moves his hands up Castiels chest and pushes him back on the seat.

Cas says looking up at him "I want to be so close to you Dean"

" God damn, I want that too Cas." Dean replies as he lay across him, wedging himself between his legs.

Holding Castiels face in his hands, he sweeps his thumbs over his perfect cheekbones. The angel looks so innocent gazing up at him, that Dean is hesitant to continue. This doubt is quickly relinquished as Cas pulls their hips tightly together. He can feel Castiels firm arousal against his own. They kiss long and hard. Their tongues teasingly probe around the one anothers. Dean wonders where Cas learned to kiss like this.

They go into automatic tugging impatiently at each others pants until their hot flesh meets. Castiel is trying to keep his cool and impress Dean. This shouldn't be so difficult having studied Deans desires so closely. Although he didn't factor his own feelings.

Castiel grips Deans erection like he'd done this a thousand times. He begins to deliver the smooth knowing strokes he has watched Dean pleasure himself with many times.

Dean stutters out his words. " Mm.. my god Cas, you do, you know just what I like. Holy Fuck!"

Cas had been paying attention! Dean suddenly feels desperate to please Cas as well. Something Cas wasn't prepared for.

" Is this what you want Cas?" Dean asks, teasing Castiel with that very technique. Long smooth strokes, then slides his thumb and fingers over the tip.

"Please Dean, yes!" Castiel begs, surprising himself as he bites at Deans lip.

Dean notices Cas is well beyond aroused as the motions are eased by slickness.

Dean sits up on his knees for better leverage. Castiels' words from earlier haunting him. "_I know everything you like Dean, everything!_"

Feeling like he should be pissed off about Cas watching him crosses his mind. Yet here they are working it out in perfect sync.

Dean thinks, Why am I about to lose my load and not my temper over this? Because Castiel is fucking hot and writhing underneath me, with my cock in his hand. God I have wanted this for so long!

The car is filled with the sound of heavy breaths as the windows turn pale and steamy. The fire works continue to unfold, illuminating the car in a rhythmic display. Each flash giving Dean a glowing view Of Castiels face. His eyes are wet with passion. Castiel never felt such pleasure. Dean was doing what _he_ enjoyed doing to himself, to _him_. The idea of this turned Castiel on more than ever. He was losing control, quickly!

"Dean", Cas moans, the intensity of his orgasm growing fast. " Dean wait, I'm doing this for you!"

In a fleeting moment Castiel thinks to himself, Dean feels in control. This is good, so good!

Cas blurts out as he loses it! " Dean it feels so good, Dean Uhh!"... Castiel erupts as he lifts his hips off the seat moaning in ecstasy. He doesn't miss a beat still stroking Dean, as he's reduced to a hot quaking mess.

This is the single hottest thing Dean has ever seen. He's breathing so fast, he tries to slow down, feeling he could almost pass out.

Fixated on the glazed over blue of the angels eyes, Dean begins to come as he feels the hot explosions of Castiel burst onto him.

"Fuck! Cas, you're so beautiful!" Dean cries out as he lets go. "You are so fucking beautiful!"

They slow down perfectly as they both relish in their last pulsing release.

With the flashes of light, they take in glimpses of their beautiful wet mess and collapse in a trembling kiss.

Castiel pulls away gasping as though desperate to let Dean know.

"Dean, the fireworks are much better down here."

Dean smiles licking his thirsty lips, "Is that right?"

"Yes, It's like heaven" says Castiel.

They remain wrapped in each others arms and watch the Grand finale._

Still embraced, the two wake the next morning, "Shit, we gotta go", Dean says as he sits up rubbing his eyes and starts the car.

" Sam is meeting me sometime this morning." Dean clears the fog from the windows and heads back to the motel. They share a comfortable silence on the way. When they pull into the parking lot, Sam is already there seated at a picnic table.

"Cas, look , we need to keep this thing between us, until I figure out how to tell Sam."

Castiel looks at him seriously and says "You mean about our little ditty?"

"Whats that Cas?" Dean asks looking confused.

"You know, that we're "Jack and Diane." Aren't we Dean?"

Dean smiles, as he looks at Cas lovingly. "Yeah Cas, we're "Jack and Diane"."

'

'


End file.
